Buscando al esposo ideal
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Naruto debe buscar un esposo para ser hokage y Sasuke desea vengarse ¿qué pasara entre ellos cuando unas personitas aparezcan? Más información adentro (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada aquí les dejo el resumen pero no sin antes decirles de que esta historia transcurrirá en dos tiempos: el pasado-presente y el futuro-presente

Naruto: luego de que Tsunade le dijera de que sería el próximo Hokage este se alegra mucho, sin embargo no contaba que para poder acceder al cargo tendría que cumplir con cierto requisito

Tsunade: cansada con todo lo de la guerra, al finalizar esta un mes ha pasado y decide dejar el cargo y cedérselo a Naruto, aunque el problema es que se entera de algo que impedirá un poco que Naruto asuma el cargo por lo que por obligación debe ponerle una condición

Sasuke: sigue con las misma idea de querer destruir Konoha aunque con la aparición de tres personajes muy extraños comienza a cambiar de parecer y a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia cierta persona

Los tres: estos personajes llegarán a ser cruciales en esta historia

Capítulo 1: La condición

Pasado-presente  
-¿Es cierto eso obaa-chan? -preguntaba un rubio de hermosos ojos azules y de piel canela ya que no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.  
-Es lo que te dije que tú serás el próximo Hokage -le respondió una bella mujer rubia de ojos color miel.  
-Ah por fin mi sueño se hará realidad -decía emocionado con un gran brillo en los ojos.  
-Aunque…  
-Aunque  
-Es que para acceder al cargo debes cumplir con cierta condición  
-Condición ¿Cuál?  
-Mejor será que te explique porque te la pondré, lo que pasa es que vi un examen tuyo que te hiciste hace poco  
-¿El que nos hicimos todos?  
-Así es y pues resulta de que -lo mira seriamente- eres un doncel  
-Doncel ¿y qué es eso? ¿Es alguna enfermedad o qué?  
-No, verás, los donceles son hombres que pueden engendrar o sea parir hijos  
-¡¿Qué?! Oye obaa-chan eso suena absurdo  
-Yo sé que suena raro pero no te creas ya que aquí en la aldea hay muchos donceles  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí  
-Ya pero y eso que tiene que ver con la condición  
-Pues de que como eres doncel debes de engendrar con un hombre  
-O sea que debo tener un hijo con otro hombre, claro que no si a mí no me gustan  
-Pues es una pena ya que la condición para ser Hokage es que debes de casarte con un hombre  
-¡¿Qué?!

Y ahora en el futuro-presente  
Se podía ver a tres pequeños caminar por un pasillo, dos gemelos de unos 10 años y un pequeño de unos 5. El mayor de los gemelos era de cabello azabache que terminaba en varias puntas, ojos negros y de piel nívea, la chica era rubia de ojos azules y de piel no tan clara como su gemelo y llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas, el menor era de cabello azabache alborotado, ojos azules y de piel tan clara como la de su hermano mayor. Ahora se dirigían hacia el cuarto de trabajo del Hokage y al abrir la puerta vieron a su oto-chan durmiendo de lo lindo sobre el escritorio.

-Ya está perdiendo el tiempo –dijo el mayor- no se supone que es el Hokage  
-Entonces vamos a despertarlo –dijo con malicia la chica- vamos a hacerlo como siempre  
-Ok -dijeron al unísono los otros dos y se acercaron los tres a la mesa y agarraron cada uno un libro y lo golpearon contra la mesa haciendo saltar a Naruto muy alterado.  
-¿Qué? Juro que estoy trabajando, de verdad que lo hago -dijo el rubio despertándose para luego ver la cara de "no te la creo" de sus retoños.  
-No si por lo que vi estabas trabajando pero en tus sueños -le dice la chica.  
-Bueno y a eso ustedes que les importa además ¿qué hacen aquí? que no habían ido a pasear a la aldea  
-Sí pero eso fue hace más de dos horas, no me digas ¿Qué estás durmiendo desde que nos fuimos? -le dice el chico.  
-Claro que no pero Y ¿a qué vinieron?  
-Es que queríamos preguntarte algo -la chica pone una cara de súplica.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es que allá atrás vimos una habitación que está llena de sellos dime ¿Qué hay ahí?  
-Nada que a ustedes les importe ya que si está sellado es por algo y ahora mejor búsquense ¿qué hacer? porque yo tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme  
-Querrás decir seguir durmiendo -dijeron los tres por lo bajito.  
-¿Qué dijeron?  
-Nada  
-Miren, mejor váyanse y se los advierto nada de acercarse a esa habitación ¿me escucharon?  
-Sí -y salen los tres corriendo. Ya afuera.  
-Maldición ya con esto despertó más mi curiosidad ya que y sí hay algún demonio poderoso ahí que ni oto-chan ni oto-san hayan podido derrotar sería genial ya que así podría demostrar que tan fuerte soy -dijo con emoción el chico.  
-Tratando de hacerte el chulo como siempre pero ¿Y qué propones?  
-Pues que vayamos a ver  
-Pero oto-chan nos dijo de que no nos acerquemos  
-Anda dime a qué no te da curiosidad por saber que hay ahí  
-Está bien, vamos aunque sé que sólo me estás convenciendo porque sabes que soy LA ÚNICA que puede romper el sello  
-No tienes porque "resaltarlo"  
-Ok, vamos-dattebasa  
Los tres chicos se dirigen hacia el cuarto y luego de pasar varios pasillos por fin llegan.  
-Retrocedan que voy a quitar el sello de la puerta -y los hermanos retroceden y la chica comienza a hacer unos sellos con las manos que hacen desaparecer los papeles que se encontraban en la puerta- ya está, entremos -abre la puerta y los otros dos le siguen- ¿qué es esto? -ve que hay algo que está rodeado de unas cadenas.  
-Hay algo hay  
-Voy... a quitarle las cadenas -vuelve a hacer otros sellos y las cadenas comienzan a desaparecer una tras otra- maldición, son muchas

Por fin la última cadena desaparece y se vislumbra una bola de cristal que brilla con muchos colores.

-Que linda -dijo encantado el menor acercándose a la bola.  
-Será mejor que no la toques ya que no sabe... -ve como el pequeño toca la bola- ¿Qué hiciste?  
-Lo siento nee-chan

La bola comienza a brillar y ocurre una explosión.

Pasado-presente  
-¿Cómo que me tengo que casar con un hombre para poder ser Hokage?  
-Bueno si no estás de acuerdo bien puedo escoger a alguien más  
-No, espera -suspira- lo haré pero ¿y cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a... mi futuro esposo?  
-No te preocupes que yo ya lo tengo todo listo -abre un cajón del lado izquierdo de su mesa y saca un libro- toma  
-¿Qué es?  
-Pues es un libro que hice con los nombres y fotos de los chicos más guapos de Konoha para que escojas  
-¡¿Qué?! -Tsunade sonríe- no sé porque pero como que te veo muy emocionada con esto  
-Es que le espero entregar a mi pequeño protegido a un buen hombre  
-Ya veo  
-Para que me den muchos pequeños a los cuales querer -Tsunade parecía estar muy emocionada con la idea mientras que Naruto tenía una gotita estilo animé cayéndole por la sien- así que fíjate bien y cuando haya uno que te gusta no más me dices y yo te consigo un cita con él  
-Pero tú dices eso ¿y qué pasará si ellos no quieren?  
-Por favor Naruto dime ¿Quién se resistiría a tener la posibilidad de salir contigo? Ah  
-Jeje pues no creo -se sonroja- pero está bien yo le echaré un vistazo y luego te digo  
-Ok -tocan a la puerta.  
-Tsunade-sama soy Sakura y traigo el resto de los estudios médicos  
-Ah, adelante -Sakura entra- no le digas a nadie sobre esto -le dice bajito a Naruto a lo que este asiente con la cabeza.  
-Ah Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta una chica de cabello rosa corto y ojos color jade.  
-Eh pues vine a recoger unos papeles  
-Papeles ¿Para qué? -Naruto no sabe qué decir pero Tsunade interfiere.  
-Para ayudarme con mi trabajo, verás, es que Naruto quiere saber cómo es el trabajo de un Hokage ¿verdad Naruto? -le mira.  
-Eh, sí, así es  
-Hum -la chica parecía dudosa mientras que Tsunade y Naruto esperaban a que se lo tragara- bueno, supongo que será una buena práctica para ti -le sonríe.

Futuro-presente  
Mientras en el cuarto en donde habían estado los tres chicos había muchos ninjas observando todo el humo que salía para luego hacerse a un lado para dar paso a un apurado Naruto que venía corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?  
-Al parecer alguien rompió el sello de la puerta y de la bola del tiempo -le dice Sakura quien venía apareciendo.  
-No puede ser  
-Y está claro quienes fueron  
-Esos tres -suspira- y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?  
-Esperar a que vuelvan  
-Sí, pero es que no será fácil  
-Yo sé que no lo será pero no nos queda de otra más que esperar  
-Sí, mejor espero a que vuelva Sasuke y a ver qué hacemos  
-Vamos a tu oficina  
-Bueno, y ustedes -les habla a los otros ninjas- abran todas las ventanas y puertas para que salga el humo  
-Sí -responden todos al unísono y parten a hacer lo pedido mientras que Naruto y Sakura se van a la oficina del Hokage.

De vuelta en el pasado-presente  
En la misma habitación se encontraban los tres chicos tosiendo por el humo que había salido aunque aquí no había mucho.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el mayor.  
-Y a quién le importa que no ves que la extraña bola ya no está  
-¿Y qué?  
-Como que ¿Y qué? Que oto-chan nos va a matar por tocar algo que él nos dijo que no tocáramos  
-Ya entiendo y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?  
-Pues que más, sino irnos a disculpar así que ahora levántense y vamos  
-Sí, señora -y parten camino hacia la oficina del Hokage y cuando llegan se paran delante de la puerta, respiran profundamente abren la puerta y entran.  
-Lo sentimos, de verdad que lo sentimos -se disculpan los tres agachando la cabeza una y otra vez ante una mirada expectante de una Tsunade de una Sakura y de un Naruto.  
-Oye obaa-chan dime ¿Quiénes son estos niños tan raros? -pregunta Naruto a lo que los pequeños no pueden creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, que su propio oto-chan no los reconocía.  
-Yo no lo sé -le responde Tsunade.  
-Pero... -dice la chica.  
-¿Qué está pasando? -gritaron los tres alterados.  
Continuará...

Heart-san: lo terminé jeje, mi primera historia de ninjas

Naru: que bien por ti

Sasu: pero que exagerada

Heart-san: por cierto teme ¿qué haces aquí?

Naru: sí es cierto si tú ni aparición tuviste así que no deberías estar en las notas finales

Sasu: pues por eso mismo, porque no salí en el capi y vengo a exigir una explicación y tú dobe deberías de apoyarme y no ponerte del lado de la loca esta

Heart-san: aaaaah y como estoy loca voy a ver si te pongo en la historia ya que como estoy loca tal vez me olvide de que existes

Naru: así se habla

Sasu: dobe apóyame, y tú, yo no quise decir eso porque yo sé que tú eres muy buena persona

Heart-san: patero -lo miro raro- y espero y les haya gustado ya que esto se pone más interesante jeje y se despide por ahora Hinata Heartfilia, Naru-chan y el teme

Los tres: Matta ne n.n y esperamos sus comentarios

Sasu: y por favor pídanle que yo salga

Heart-san: ya deja de andar de arrastrado teme, y aquí entre nos -hablo bajito- él saldrá en el próximo capi y conocerá a "los tres" de quienes conoceremos sus nombres jeje, bye y besos

Imagen del fic

.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart-san: hola minna san aquí estoy de vuelta con la conty y antes de empezar quisiera darle las gracias a los que comentaron, en verdad, muchas gracias y también algo importante los pensamientos de los personajes "_estarán en cursiva y en comillas"_, ok, aunque yo igual lo apuntaré y ahora disfruten así como yo disfrute escribirlo y leerlo

Capítulo 2: No nos queda de otra, tendremos que ir por oto-san

Los tres pequeños no entendían el por qué su oto-chan no los reconocía y peor, los llamaba raros.

-¿Raros? –dice la chica rubia- pero ¿Qué dices oto-chan?

-Oto-chan –dice Sakura- ¿Naruto es su oto-chan?

-Pues claro

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pero… -Naruto no sabía que decir así que sólo miró a Tsunade- ¿esto es obra tuya verdad?

-Claro que no

-Ya entiendo, esto lo tramaste tú para presionarme ¿no es así?

Tsunade no sabe que decir por lo que decide seguirle la corriente.

-Acertaste, eres más listo de lo que pensaba –mintió por ahora, ya luego arreglaría las cosas con esos pequeños.

-Lo sabía –dice con emoción Naruto.

-La verdad es que yo no entiendo nada –dice Sakura para después mirar al mayor de los chicos haciendo que este se ponga nervioso y mucho más cuando ve que Sakura se le acerca con una sonrisa- oye Naruto –Naruto la voltea a ver.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Mira –le apunta con un dedo al chico- ¿no crees que se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun?

-Ahora que lo dices, viéndolo bien si se le parece harto, pobre chico, siento pena por él

-Pero que dices si es muy lindo –se acerca más y lo abraza apretándolo con fuerza- es como tener al verdadero aquí –decía mientras casi ahorcaba al pequeño quien no podía zafarse del agarre por más que trataba.

-"_Maldición ¿por qué siempre me hace esto la tía Sakura?_" –pensaba el chico.

-Si lo que tú digas aunque bueno yo mejor me voy, nos vemos luego obaa-chan, Sakura-chan

-Espera un momento ¿a dónde crees que vas? –le encara la pequeña.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –le pregunta Naruto.

-¿Y a quién más?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estás enojado y por eso nos estás haciendo la ley del hielo ¿no es así? No fue culpa mía, te lo juro, todo fue culpa de este –le apunta a su hermano mayor- él me obligo

-¡¿Qué?! -se despega de Sakura- eso no es cierto, yo no te obligue, tú fuiste la que quitó los sellos, no yo

-Es tu culpa maldito idiota –le reclama.

Naruto no entendía, ni quería entender de que hablaban esos niños por lo que mejor decide irse pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta ve que el más pequeño se agarra de su pantalón.

-Oto-chan –le dice el pequeño a quien Naruto le pareció una verdadera adoración por lo que decide cargarlo con una mano ya que en la otra llevaba el libro que le dio Tsunade.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ya te olvidaste de mi nombre, soy Komuro

-Komuro, que lindo nombre

-¿Verdad? Después de todo tú me lo pusiste

-Eh, yo ¿cuándo?

-Cuando nací

-Pues la verdad yo no recuerdo haberle puesto así a nadie

-Pero qué dices –el pequeño pone una cara triste.

-Ok, ya fue suficiente actuación –interviene Tsunade- Naruto, Sakura, retírense, sí

-Está bien –Naruto baja al pequeño y ambos salen de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Y ahora vamos a hablar seriamente ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa obaa-chan?

-¿Cómo me dijiste mocosa? –a Tsunade le salía una enorme vena en la frente que asustó a los tres.

-Lo siento no era mi intención-dattebasa (muletilla inventada ya que es la hija de Naruto)

-¿Y bien? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Yo soy Hikari –le dice la chica y mira a su hermano mayor para indicarle que se "presente" también con Tsunade.

-Yo soy Shinji –dice de manera seria. (Naa es el hijo de Sasuke)

-Y yo soy Komuro –dice con emoción el menor.

-Así que ustedes son los hijos de Naruto

-Así es

-Pero y aclárenme esto ¿Cuándo se supone que Naruto los tuvo y con quién?

-Obaa-chan ¿tan senil estás que ya no recuerdas nada de nada?

-Senil –a Tsunade esta vez le salía una vena más grande que la anterior- escúchenme bien, no tengo idea de quienes sean ustedes aunque por lo que veo son de la aldea y mejor salgan de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo y será mejor de que no le digan a nadie de que Naruto anda buscando marido ya que ni sé el cómo se enteraron pero bueno eso es lo de menos, ¡ME ESCUCHARON!

Los pequeños se asustaron y salieron corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

Ya afuera.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a obaa-chan? No entiendo porque nos hizo también la desconocida-ttebasa –dijo la rubia tratando de tomar aire.

-Pero lo que es más importante ¿Por qué obaa-chan estaba en el asiento del Hokage? No se supone que dejó el cargo hace años y de que ahora el Hokage es oto-chan –dijo el mayor.

-Definitivamente algo raro está pasando

-Y si acaso –los gemelos miraron al pequeño- algo pasó cuando se activó esa bola

-Ahora que lo dices –dijo la rubia tratando de pensar ¿en qué podía haber pasado?

-Yo creo que –la chica y el pequeño lo miraron- borramos nuestras existencias

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Con Naruto y la pelochicle digo Sakura

Iban caminando por las calles de Konoha tratando de comprender ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con esos niños? Bueno más bien sólo Sakura ya que Naruto había interpretado eso como una broma de parte de Tsunade y ahora lo único que tenía en mente era el tema de su futuro esposo.

-Oye Naruto

-Dime

-¿Tú sabes quiénes eran esos niños?

-No, y no me interesa y si me disculpas Sakura-chan voy a ir a Ichiraku un rato

-Ok, yo tengo que regresar al hospital, nos vemos

Ambos se separan y parten directo a sus destinos.

Con los hermanos

Ahora se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha en un bosque saltando árboles, bueno sólo los gemelos ya que Komuro iba en la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Estás segura de que oto-san está por aquí?

-¿Qué no recuerdas de que iba a tener una misión en las afueras de la aldea? Además siento su chakra cerca de aquí y no nos queda de otra más que ir por él

-Sí, tienes razón

Flash back

-¡Eso no puede ser! –grita la chica.

-Es una posibilidad ya que como explicas el hecho de que nadie nos reconozca además –le apunta a la montaña de los Hokages- ¿ya lo viste?

-No puede ser –ve la montaña con impresión al igual que su hermano pequeño- la cara de oto-chan… no está

-Así es y eso nos explica de qué obaa-chan es la Hokage y no oto-chan, en pocas palabras todo es diferente

-Pero… también existe la posibilidad de que hayamos viajado a otra dimensión, en el tiempo no sé, cualquier otra cosa

-Tal vez, quien sabe

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

-Comprobarlo, vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea y luego tomamos una decisión

-Ok

Luego de pasear un rato notaron de que habían muchas cosas distintas, por ejemplo vieron desde afuera de que Ichiraku es un restaurante pequeño y no el 5 estrellas enorme y lujoso que ellos conocían así como varios otros cambios así que tomaron una decisión, su última opción, ir donde su oto-san.

Fin flash back

Y eso se encontraban haciendo ahora, luego de que Hikari lo ubicará (porque ella tenía una muy buena percepción) decidieron ir a buscarlo y a ver si él los reconocía.

-Shinji –llama la atención de su hermano- está cerca

-Ok

Futuro-presente

-Oh, no mis pequeños-dattebayo –se encontraba llorando Naruto sobre su escritorio.

-Cálmate Naruto –trataba de tranquilizarlo la pelochicle.

-Naruto, ya volví –aparece Sasuke- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke –Naruto se levanta de su asiento- nuestros pequeños… -llora- rompieronelselloydesaprecieronsindejarrastro-tteba yo –le abraza y sigue llorando.

-Oye no hables tan rápido porque no entendí nada

-Pasa que activaron la bola del tiempo –le dice Sakura.

-Ya veo pero Naruto ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cómo que cuál es el problema?, que no ves que desaparecieron, de seguro deben de estar asustados y tú aquí como si nada

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, además los dos sabíamos de que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar así como también sabemos de qué ellos estarán bien, así que ahora cálmate y vamos a esperar, sí, y dejemos que nuestros yos del pasado se hagan cargo –le abraza con protección.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos a esperar

Pasado-presente

Se podía ver a tres jóvenes en un bosque planeando lo que iban a hacer para atacar Konoha pero en especial a cierto chico azabache de ojos negros y de piel blanca quien era observado por un pelinaranja y un peliceleste.

-¿Qué haremos? Quiero decir, somos pocos para atacar una aldea llena de shinobis –dijo el peliceleste.

-Ese es el problema ya que si queremos llegar a los ancianos primero debemos enfrentarnos a los de Konoha –dijo el azabache- "_y a Naruto" _–pensó esto último.

-Te encontramos –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos llamando la atención de las tres personas quienes voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz- por fin-dattebasa –dijo Hikari apareciendo y detrás de ella sus hermanos- ahora si vamos a resolver esto

-Disculpen pero se podría saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunta el pelinaranja quien tenía una cara de incertidumbre al igual que los otros dos.

-¡Otra vez! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Oye Juugo espera pero estos chicos parecen ser de Konoha

-Claro que sí, ya lo ves Shinji el tío Suigetsu si nos recuerda

-Oye mocosa ¿A quién le llamas tío? –pregunta con molestia.

-Pues a ti

-¿A mí?

-Sí

-No entiendo nada que yo sepa no tengo sobrinos –se decía a sí mismo Suigetsu mientras que el pequeño Komuro se bajaba de la espalda de su hermano para ir corriendo hacia Sasuke y gritando.

-¡Oto-san! –y se tira a los brazos de Sasuke quien no entiende el por qué pero por acto reflejo coge al pequeño quien parecía muy feliz en sus brazos.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te tiras encima mío y más encima llamándome oto-san?

-Porque eres mi oto-san –dice con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Suigetsu y Juugo al unísono para luego ponerse a reír- jajajaja

-Y nosotros también –dice Shinji haciendo reír mucho más a los otros dos.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías tres hijos? Jajajaja –reía sin parar Suigetsu quien parecía disfrutar de la situación.

-Espera un momento en 1º lugar yo no tengo hijos y en 2º no tengo idea de quienes sean estos niños –decía con una clara molestia Sasuke.

-Oto-san ¿Tú también nos vas a hacer la desconocida? –dice con tristeza Shinji.

-Ninguna desconocida –baja a Komuro- ya se los dije, yo no los conozco

-Pero Sasuke si miras bien a este chico no crees que se te parece bastante –dijo Juugo apuntando a Shinji.

-Ahora que lo dices, pero aunque fuera así es simplemente imposible ya que yo nunca he estado con nadie y además de que ni los hubiera hecho a lo años

-Pues sí, tienes razón

-Y ahora será mejor que se presenten –Sasuke pone una cara terrorífica.

-Está bien –dice Hikari- yo soy Hikari Uchiha Uzumaki –Sasuke se sorprende.

-Yo soy Shinji Uchiha Uzumaki –Sasuke se sorprende más.

-Y yo soy Komuro Uchiha Uzumaki –mucho más.

_-"Uzumaki también" _–pensó Sasuke- oigan, esperen díganme que esto es una broma

-No, no lo es

-Pero y dígannos ¿Quién es la madre? –Suigetsu se divertía de lo lindo.

-No es madre, es padre –le responde Hikari.

-¿Qué? –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Nuestro oto-chan es un doncel

-¿Y quién es su oto-chan?

-Pues quien más sino el héroe y Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki –dijo con orgullo Hikari.

Y Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que cuando se supone que tuvo tres hijos y más encima con Naruto.

Continuará…

Heart-san: jajaja pobre teme, la impresión que se llevó, adoré este capitulo

Naru: parece que disfrutas mucho este fanfic

Heart-san: claro que sí, el sólo imaginar la cara del teme al saber de sus hijos, es de lo mejor

Sasu: así que te gusta burlarte de mí –enojado-

Heart-san: tranquilo, no tienes que enojarte oh por cierto ¿te conté de que en este fic habrá lemon?

Naru: _"Heart-san cree que con decirle eso va a persuadir al teme"_ –pensando-

Sasu: ¿en serio?

Heart-san: sí

Sasu: oye, ¿te he dicho alguna vez de que me caes bien?

Heart-san: no

Sasu: pues ahora te lo digo

Heart-san: tú también me caes bien teme

Los dos: jajaja

Naru: pero que idiota es el teme, ah bueno, ya que ellos están tan divertidos y por fin llevándose bien yo les digo de que esperamos sus comentarios y se despiden por ahora Hinata Heartfilia, mi teme y yo

Matta ne n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-san: estoy de vuelta y ya sé que me tardé porque este capítulo está listo desde hace tiempo y lamentablemente ahora sí que no sé cuándo el resto porque tengo escrito la nada misma pero cambiando de tema disfruten que me salió extra largo y gracias por sus comentarios, que lastima, sólo se pueden responder algunos

Capítulo 3: Acercándonos a oto-chan

-Jajajaja –reían sin parar Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Quieren dejar de reírse de mí –reclama Sasuke con una notable furia- y ustedes –mira a los pequeños quienes se asustaron mucho- váyanse de aquí ahora mismo si no quieren desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

-¡Oye no nos hables así! –le reclama Hikari.

-Tienes agallas para hablarme así mocosa

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Te lo advierto, no me provoques

-Yo también te lo advierto, que te acusare con oto-chan para que te castigue –le saca la lengua.

-Hazlo

-Claro, ahora mismo volveré a Konoha para decirle que tú nos trataste mal y de que estoy de acuerdo con lo de su divorcio y con lo de buscarse un nuevo esposo, UNO MEJOR –resalta esto último.

-Oye Hikari ¿en verdad estarás de acuerdo en tener un nuevo oto-san? –le pregunta un poco molesto Shinji.

-Sí –afirma segura.

-Maldita, tú y oto-chan sí que se deschavetaron

-¿Qué dijiste? –voltea hacia otro lado- es suficiente, vine aquí con la ilusión de que al menos tú nos recordarías –habla refiriéndose a Sasuke- pero ya veo que estas igual que oto-chan, no sé qué haya pasado cuando se activó esa extraña bola pero de lo que sí estoy segura que fue para cambiar las cosas… para mejor –dice con la cabeza gacha y con un poco de tristeza- me voy, vuelvo a Konoha ya que nuestra idea de traer a oto-san no funcionó

-Espera –habla Suigetsu y coge a Sasuke arrastrándolo unos metros.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que no lo ves –mira a los chicos- estos mocosos nos pueden dejar entrar a Konoha sin problemas, eso sería perfecto ¿no lo crees?

-Pero ¿Y qué tal si es una trampa por parte de Konoha?, es muy sospechoso

-Yo no creo que en Konoha estén tan locos como para inventar semejante tontería, saquémosle provecho, sólo tienes que seguirles un poco la corriente y hacerle de papá jeje

-Tienes razón, lo haremos y ya deja de burlarte

-Bien dicho

-¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Sólo recordándole a Sasuke que ustedes son sus hijos –dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Ya nos recordaste oto-san? –Sasuke se siente raro pero no le queda de otra más que asentir- que bien –celebra Hikari.

-¿Y ahora nos acompañaras a ver a oto-chan? –le pregunta con ilusión Shinji a lo que Sasuke mira a Suigetsu viendo que este le hace la indicación de que asienta.

-Sí

-Así se habla, ese es mi oto-san –habla con orgullo Shinji.

-Y ¿entendiste? –le pregunta Suigetsu a Juugo cuando terminó de contarle todo.

-Pero está bien, quiero decir, nos vamos a aprovechar de ellos

-Ve el lado bueno

-No estoy seguro pero si Sasuke está de acuerdo no me queda de otra

-Además a él le va a tocar la peor parte jeje –rio un poco- la de hacer de padre de tres mocosos

-Tienes razón

Con Naruto

Iba caminando por las calles de Konoha que a esa hora ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Aaaaah eso estuvo genial, comí mucho, el ramen de Ichiraku es siempre el mejor –decía mientras se sobaba la enorme panza por haber comido en exceso- y ahora me iré mejor a casa a ver este libro –miró el libro- ¿en verdad esto me está pasando? –suspiró con pesadez y siguió su camino.

Con los demás

Sasuke y los demás habían entrado sin problemas ya que gracias a Hikari la barrera protectora de la aldea no los notó así que ahora se encontraban en un callejón muy bien escondidos.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué nos ocultamos? –preguntó Hikari.

-Por precaución –fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke.

-¡Oto-chan! –gritó de repente Komuro al ver pasar a Naruto.

-Cállate Komuro –le recrimina su hermana.

-Pero es que ahí va

-Ya lo sé pero aún no es el momento de hablar con él

-Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos a seguirlo –Hikari pone una sonrisa retorcida 100% Uchiha.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí-dattebasa –comienza a caminar y nota que sólo sus hermanos la siguen- ¿Por qué no vienen? –les pregunta a los otros al ver que se habían quedado atrás.

-Porque… -Suigetsu no sabía que decir.

-Porque va a ser muy notorio si vamos muchos –como siempre Sasuke salvando la situación.

-Oto-san tiene razón –le dice Shinji.

-Está bien iré yo sola y me esperan a la medianoche en la plaza cerca de la torre del Hokage, ok –y parte.

-Que te vaya bien nee-chan –se despide Komuro agitando el brazo mientras ve como su hermana desaparece.

-Nos libramos –dijo en alivio Suigetsu.

-¿Qué dijiste tío Suigetsu?

-Eh, nada que ¿Por qué no vamos a dar la vuelta por mientras?

-Siiii a dar la vuelta –grita con alegría Komuro corriendo hacia Sasuke- oto-san ¿me compras un helado, cierto? –Sasuke mira a Suigetsu y a Juugo quienes le indican de que asienta nuevamente.

-Por qué no

-Yo también quiero uno –dice Shinji acercándose a Sasuke quien se sentía muy extraño por la cercanía de sus supuestos "hijos" y para acabar con eso decide avanzar.

-Vamos

-Cárgame –le suplica el pequeño a lo que Sasuke no le queda de otra más que acceder viendo con fastidio como sus compañeros se aguantaban la risa.

Futuro-presente

La noche ya había hecho su aparición y Sasuke veía como su esposo sólo movía el arroz para allá y para acá sin comer nada.

-Si no vas a comer entonces déjalo

-Con todo esto que pasó no tengo nada de hambre

-Deberías calmarte

-Pero es que no puedo evitar el pensar en ellos, en lo asustados que deben de estar

-Tranquilo –se le acerca y lo abraza por detrás- todo va a estar bien

-No sé qué haría sin ti –y se besan apasionadamente.

Pasado-presente

Hikari continuaba siguiendo a Naruto y notó que al final se metió a un lugar que al parecer era su casa, algo nuevo y extraño para ella ya que jamás la había visto.

-Y ahora ¿Qué haré? –se preguntó ya que era difícil vigilar a alguien dentro de un lugar pequeño sin ser notado- ya sé, lo vigilaré por esta ventana –se dirige a aquella pequeña ventana que daba justo al comedor de esa casa en donde estaba Naruto ojeando un libro- _"oto-chan ¿está… leyendo?, definitivamente todo está cambiado ya que a oto-chan le da pereza el sólo leer la tapa de un libro"_ –pensó.

Con Naruto

-_"Esa obaa-chan sí que lo tenía todo bien pensado ya que colocó puros tipos apuestos, pero que estoy pensando si a mí no me gustan los hombres ¿o sí?" _–pensaba Naruto en eso sonó el timbre de su casa y se levantó para ir a ver- Kiba –dijo cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como que ¿Qué hago aquí?, ya veo que Sai tenía razón cuando dijo que lo olvidarías

-Olvidar ¿Qué?

-Que hoy quedamos con los chicos de ir a la barbacoa

-Ah, verdad, entonces ¿viniste a buscarme?

-Claro, como te dije Sai me lo pidió ya que me dijo "estoy seguro de que a Naruto se le olvidará venir ya que ese idiota siempre anda con la cabeza en las nubes así que mejor ve por él Kiba-kun", eso dijo

-Ese maldito, pero bueno me esperas un poco, iré por mi chaqueta el dinero y salgo

-Ok –Naruto se mete a su cuarto ahí agarra una chaqueta naranja de cuello alto hacia adelante, más dinero y sale junto con Kiba.

Con Hikari

-Maldición y ahora ¿A dónde va? –comienza a caminar para ir detrás de Naruto pero como ya estaba oscuro no ve adelante y choca con un bote de basura cayéndose y golpeándose el trasero- auch, vaya que soy idiota aunque me alegra que Shinji no esté aquí ya que se hubiera burlado de mí y mejor me voy tras oto-chan antes de que lo pierda de vista-dattebasa –se levanta del suelo y corre pero…- ¿Dónde estoy?, y lo peor es que no siento el chakra de oto-chan, cálmate mejor ve con oto-san que él sabrá que hacer, sí, eso haré –comienza a concentrarse y lo ubica por lo que comienza a correr.

Con los otros

Sasuke tenía una cara de pocos amigos mientras que sus "hijos" se veían felices comiendo su helado de chocolate aunque agradecía en que los haya podido convencer de que ellos compraran sus helados puesto que a él lo podrían reconocer y se armaría un gran escándalo, cosa que no quería hasta que haya cumplido con su cometido.

-¡Oto-san! –se escuchó de repente una voz chillona que Sasuke reconoció enseguida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no que estabas siguiendo a Naruto?

-Sí, pero es que el tío Kiba lo fue a buscar y se fue a no sé dónde ya que cuando traté de seguirlo… lo perdí de vista

-Tenía que ser Hikari –dijo Shinji haciéndole aparecer una enorme vena en la frente a Hikari- sólo tú puedes ser tan idiota de perder de vista a quien estas siguiendo –y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Hikari no aguantó y le pegó un tremendo golpe en la cara a su hermano dejándolo K.O

-Shinji idiota –mira a Sasuke- oto-san ¿tú sabes a donde pudo haber ido?

-No y tampoco me lo imagino

-A la barbacoa –dijo de repente Komuro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ahí se va metiendo oto-chan con el tío Kiba

-¡Eh! –dijo Hikari volteando a ver y notando que era verdad- oto-san, vamos

-¿Y por qué debo ir contigo?

-Porque es tu esposo además si voy sola no me dejaran entrar, vámonos –lo coge de una mano y se lo lleva.

-_"Maldición y ahora ¿Qué hago?, esta mocosa me arrastrará como sea y que haré si Naruto me ve, debo ser cuidadoso, todo sea por hacer justicia"_ –pensó Sasuke y entonces entraron a la barbacoa.

Con Naruto y Kiba

-Ya llegamos –dijo Kiba cuando llegaron ante los demás- jaja tenías razón Sai, Naruto no se acordó

-Te lo dije –dijo un pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Si no me acordé fue porque obaa-chan me dijo algo inquietante

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? –le preguntó un gordito de pelo café mientras se comía un pedazo de carne.

-Eh… bueno _"que hago, se supone que no tengo que decírselo a nadie hasta que sea oficial"_ que me iba a poner a trabajar con ella para que yo sepa cómo es el trabajo de un Hokage

-¿Y es eso lo tan inquietante? –le pregunta esta vez un pelinegro que llevaba una coleta.

-Sí, es que dijo que me iba a poner a trabajar muuuucho

-Pero eso es bueno para ti ¿no? –le dijo Sai.

-Eh… sí

-Y ahora vamos a comer

-Pero si tú ya estas comiendo Chouji –le dijo Kiba mientras todos reían muy a gusto. En eso entran Sasuke con Hikari quienes se sientan al frente de los otros chicos, por suerte que cada cubículo era individual y algo privado así que podrían espiar bien sin ser detectados y Sasuke daba gracias de llevar ese abrigo que le cubría muy bien (ese que usaban los Taka)

-¿Qué se van a servir? –les preguntó la señora que atendía.

-Un platón de carne, uno de verduras, un jugo, más carne ¿tú que te vas a servir oto-san?, ¿sake?

-Eh, no tráigame también un jugo y olvide el ultimo platón de carne

-Está bien

-¿Por qué lo quitaste si yo tenía hambre?

-Porque no traigo mucho dinero

-¿Y qué pasó con el oto-san "pidan lo que quieran que yo pago"?, ah, dime

-Se ha ido –Sasuke pone una cara siniestra.

-Entiendo, sólo es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno ya que cuando pasó lo de la bola fue antes del almuerzo

-Lo siento pero en verdad no tengo mucho

-Está bien

Con Naruto y los otros

Ya llevaban un buen rato comiendo y haciéndose bromas pero Kiba decidió interrumpir.

-Chicos, miren –les muestra unos dados, un cartón y unas tarjetas- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego?

-Ya me preguntaba yo ¿Qué traías ahí? –dice Naruto con la boca llena.

-¿Y qué dicen?

-Por mi está bien –dice Naruto y los demás asienten.

-Entonces Naruto, empieza tú

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo tiras los dados y la suma son los espacios que te tienes que mover en el cartón y si caes en la parte de castigo o verdad debes escoger, si escoges verdad sacas una tarjeta que contiene una pregunta la cual debes responder y si eliges castigo ese te lo pondremos nosotros ¿entendiste?

-Sí

-Ok –le pasa los dados y Naruto los tira y le sale 6 la suma por lo que se mueve 6 espacios cayendo justo en castigo o verdad- jeje que interesante ¿y qué escoges?

-Verdad –y Naruto saca una tarjeta del montón y se la pasa a Kiba.

-A ver qué te salió ¿a qué edad especulas que te casaras? –y Naruto sintió caerle una enorme piedra en la cabeza que decía MATRIMONIO con letras grandes y que se le agregaba la frase A LAS PUERTAS- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

-Eh, nada

-¿Y la respuesta?

-Nunca, ¡definitivamente nunca! –gritó esto último llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el local.

-Ok, pero no tenías por qué alterarte –le dijo Kiba.

-Eh… jeje lo siento –se disculpa muy apenado.

-Entonces ¿no te piensas casar?

-No es algo en lo que esté pensando ahora –dijo disimuladamente- _"si supieran"_ –pensó.

-Ya veo, sigamos te toca Chouji

Y mientras los chicos continuaban jugando, Hikari no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que su oto-chan no solía ser una persona mentirosa.

-¿Cómo que no ha pensado en eso?, si tienes tres hijos y un divorcio –murmuraba muy enojada siendo vista por Sasuke quien apenas y comprendía la situación.

-Aquí tienen –de repente se acercó la mujer que los atendió trayéndoles la comida y Sasuke vio como a Hikari se le caía la baba al ver lo servido- que aprovechen –y se va.

-Que aprovechen –dijo Hikari separando los palillos y comenzando a freír la carne a lo que Sasuke hizo lo mismo y entonces comenzaron a comer.

Con Naruto y los demás

-Aquí tienen la bebida –dijo la señora dejándoles una botella grande con "bebida" a los chicos y yéndose siendo Naruto el primero en servirse en un vaso y tomando un sorbo cuando de repente se le puso la cara un poco roja.

-Naruto ¿me pasas la botella? –le pide Shikamaru- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?

-A mí, nada –dijo en un tono desafiante.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Chouji.

-Claro que no, mi vida es una mierda –se echa en la mesa a llorar.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasó? –le susurró Kiba a Sai.

-Quien sabe –respondió Sai con su habitual sonrisa falsa- de seguro ya se deschavetó

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gritó, al parecer lo había escuchado- yo no estoy… lo que sea que hayas dicho –dijo mientras seguía dándole sorbos a su vaso que ya estaba casi vacío por lo que quiso agarrar la botella para servirse más pero Shikamaru la había cogido primero- dámela –pedía como cuan niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce.

-Creo saber porque Naruto se puso así –dijo luego de oler la botella y captando la atención de todos- es porque esto es una bebida alcoholizada

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dámela –Naruto se tira encima de Shikamaru para tratar de quitarle la botella pero Shikamaru lo logra detener con sus sombras (no me acuerdo como se llama el jutsu en el que las usa como cuerdas o algo así para sujetar pero es ese)- suéltame

Mientras, unas mesas más allá un hombre mayor le hablaba a la señora para reclamarle algo.

-Dígame

-Oiga, yo le pedí una bebida con alcohol pero esta es solo un bebida normal

-Eh, no puede ser y entonces ¿Dónde entregué la otra?

-¡Shikamaru suéltame! –gritaba Naruto ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y mostrándole a la señora que haya fue a parar la otra botella.

-No puede ser, oto-chan se embriagó –dijo con temor Hikari.

-¿Y? –preguntó con indiferencia Sasuke.

-Como que, ¿Y?, que no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que oto-chan se embriagó

-No

-Pero si fue hace dos semanas

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo recordar todo –mintió descaradamente.

-Casi hace un estriptis delante de todos, que ya no te acuerdas la cara de furia que pusiste

-Ahora que lo dices _"lo mejor será seguirle la corriente a la mocosa o puede sospechar" –pensó._

-Idiota –murmuró por lo bajo Hikari pero aun así Sasuke la escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada

Con Naruto y los otros

Este seguía un tanto ebrio así que sus amigos decidieron dejar hasta ahí la reunión y llevarlo a su casa. Ahora estaba medio inconsciente y era llevado por Kiba y Sai mientras que la señora se disculpaba con Shikamaru.

-Lo siento en verdad que lo siento, la comida será gratis para compensar

-Bueno de ser así supongo que no hay problema –dijo Chouji muy feliz.

-Ok, aunque tenga más cuidado para la próxima –dijo Shikamaru.

-Sí, y de verdad que lo siento

-Vámonos

-Suéltenme que tengo calor –se quejaba Naruto tratando de quitarse la chaqueta.

-Oye, no hagas eso –le dice Kiba.

-Yo hago lo que quiero… soy libre-datte… ya no me acuerdo del resto

-Ya vámonos de una vez esto se está volviendo muy problemático –dijo Shikamaru saliendo ya del restaurante mientras que los otros le siguieron detrás, apenas eso sí, ya que Naruto se movía mucho.

Con Sasuke y Hikari

-Vamos a seguirlos –dice Hikari.

-¿Y para qué?, si ya lo van a llevar a su casa y en las condiciones en las que está no creo que pueda hacer algo

-Sí, tienes razón

-Termina de comer rápido porque se hace tarde y está helando

-Ahora si te pareces un poco al oto-san que conozco –sonríe y Sasuke se avergüenza un poco pero no entiende el porqué, pero como que le agradó lo que escuchó.

En la casa de Naruto

-Pesas una tonelada –se quejó Kiba luego de que junto con los demás dejar a Naruto recostado en la cama de este- ¿Qué hacemos, se mueve mucho? –todos veían el cómo Naruto se revolvía de allá para acá y que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama sino es porque Chouji lo sujeta a tiempo.

-Vamos a amarrarlo –sugirió Sai.

-No, mejor dejémoslo bien acomodado y ya él verá

-Ok –entonces eso fue lo que hicieron.

Con Sasuke y Hikari

Ya habían vuelto con los demás y ahora Hikari se encontraba contándoles lo ocurrido a todos.

-¿En serio que el esposo de Sasuke hace estriptis cuando bebe? Si es así lo invitaré a beber algún día –dice Suigetsu mientras reía.

-Jaja muy graciosito ¿no Suigetsu? –le replicó Sasuke.

-Yo no sé ¿Por qué te molestas si están divorciados o sea que es libre? Además por lo que vi no estaba nada de mal

-Ya, basta –intervino Juugo antes de que la situación se ponga peor ya que vio la cara molesta de Sasuke- lo mejor ahora será que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche

-Vamos a casa entonces –dijo Hikari.

-Es que hay un problema –habló Shinji.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues que ahora que ustedes fueron para allá, nosotros buscamos nuestra casa y pues… no está

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! No puede ser –Hikari se desploma en el suelo a llorar (literalmente) mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba.

-No te preocupes, que en el camino vimos una casa que está abandonada así que vamos a ir ahí –dijo Juugo tratando de reanimarla.

-Sí –se levanta y todos comienzan a caminar.

Casa de Naruto, 3 horas después

Naruto por suerte que se había quedado quieto y ahora dormía plácidamente cuando de repente alguien entra en su cuarto y ese alguien no era ni nada más ni nada menos que el teme digo Sasuke quien no sabía por qué sintió la necesidad de ir a ver cómo se encontraba Naruto ya que después de verlo en esas condiciones era para preocuparse además de las cosas que sus "hijos" le habían contado que su oto-chan hacía estando ebrio no eran nada agradables pero lo que más le preocupó fue el hecho de que le dijeran que cuando Naruto se embriagaba era después de haber sostenido una pelea con él por lo que decidió preguntarle a Hikari en donde quedaba la casa de Naruto y esta le indicó sin ningún inconveniente según lo que ella se había acordado. Lo malo es que había salido hace más de media hora y no la encontraba ya que como la aldea ya no es como la recordaba le costó mucho poder llegar, pero al fin había llegado y se maldijo por querer ir con tanto esmero ya que y ahora ¿Qué haría?, Naruto estaba muy tranquilo. De a poco se fue acercando, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y agachó la cabeza para poder verlo mejor quedándose a escasos centímetros del rostro apacible del rubio cuando este de repente se movió y cogió su cuello para abrazarle como si fuera un oso.

-_"Pero ¿Por qué me coge así?" _–pensaba Sasuke tratando de librarse del agarre de Naru-chan digo Naruto.

-Kurama… no te vayas –murmuraba.

-"¿Quién es Kurama?" –pensó con algo de enfado pero luego notó de que Naruto aflojó un poco el agarre y él levantó la cabeza para quedar muy cerca de los labios de Naruto los cuales besó con delicadeza y sintió que Naruto le abrazaba y que le correspondía el beso. Sabía que no estaba despierto así que probablemente estaba soñando pero ¿y con quién?, al demonio, eso poco le importaba ahora ya que lo único importante para él ahora, era el sentir la calidez de los labios de Naruto, de su dobe.

Continuará…

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado así como también espero sus comentarios y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza es que además no podía encontrarle un buena parte en la cual dejarla y soy rémala para escribir humor, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia ya que Naru-chan y el teme se quedaron pegados con el beso y antes de que se hagan la pregunta que supongo, no, no habrá lemon, tal vez en el futuro-presente sí, pero sólo si lo piden

Matta ne n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Heart-san: hola, tanto tiempo, sé que no tengo excusa para demorar más de 4 meses, pero me pasaron varias cosas y no les voy a dar la lata contándoselas n.n

Así que ahora vamos con el capi jeje que espero y les guste, ya que me esforcé mucho en él, ah y que por cierto recibí ayuda de misaki kuran 2497 para escribir unas partes, muchas gracias por eso

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 4: Nuevo ¿candidato?

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y Naruto comenzó a removerse de forma inquieta en la cama.

- Auch, me duele la cabeza –se quejó sentándose sobre la cama mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por beber, mocoso –le habló Kurama.

- ¿Beber? ¿yo? Pero si yo todavía soy menor de edad y no puedo beber

- Ya veo que no recuerdas nada

- Pues lo único que recuerdo es que tuve ese sueño raro otra vez

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, pues hay veces en que sueño que el sello se rompe y tú te vas y que yo no puedo hacer nada pero lo curioso es que esta vez también tuve otro sueño

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues… -comenzó a hacer memoria y recordó su sueño cosa que le hizo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, no es nada importante, lo mejor será que ahora me tome algo para el dolor de cabeza y que me meta a dar una ducha –se levanta de sopetón y se dirige al baño a buscar un botiquín de dónde saca unas aspirinas para tomarse una a lo que Kurama prefirió no preguntar más puesto que no sería nada importante aquel sueño.

Con Sasuke y los demás

Se encontraban en la casa abandonada ya que ahí habían pasado la noche pero ahora el moreno estaba con una cara de fastidio que no se la quitaba nadie ya que su querida hija llevaba como media quejándose de un montón de cosas, pero en especial, de en donde estaba su desayuno.

- Tengo hambre –se quejó la rubia.

- Yo también –decía el pequeño Komuro.

- Oto-san ¿Dónde está el desayuno? ¿y dónde está Hitomi? –lo miró desafiante.

- En primera, no tengo dinero así que se aguantan el hambre y en segunda no tengo idea de quién demonios sea Hitomi –respondió.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Hitomi? Y además ¿vas a dejar a tus retoños morir de hambre? –pone una cara de fingida necesidad.

- Sí

- ¿Cómo puedes? Eres un…

- Hikari, ya basta –la detiene Shinji- es oto-san y le debes respeto, aunque se comporte como un bastardo sigue siendo nuestro oto-san

- _"Bastardo" _–pensó Sasuke notando de que su otro hijo a pesar de estarlo defendiendo igual lo había insultado.

- Sí, tienes razón, pues yo ahora lo único que espero es que nuestro nuevo oto-san sea alguien que tenga donde caerse muerto y por Kami que esta vez oto-chan si escoja bien

- No digas eso Hikari, nosotros tenemos un solo oto-san y nada más, aunque oto-chan se case 10 o 20 veces, nuestro oto-san siempre será uno

- Como que 10 o 20, nuestro oto-chan no es ningún cualquiera

- No quise decir eso, sólo te estoy dando un ejemplo

- Pues qué mal ejemplo diste, idiota

- ¿A quién llamas idiota?

- A ti, a quien mas

Definitivamente esa niña era hija de Naruto ya que era igual de grosera y cabezota que él y ahora que veía bien a esos dos hermanos pelear le recordó un poco aquella época en la que él también tenía esas peleas infantiles con Naruto y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro, lo más que podía hacerla un Uchiha pero se le quitó al oír un gran grito.

- ¡Ya quieren callarse! –gritó Komuro de la nada haciendo parar en seco a todos- tengo hambre, tráiganme comida –puso una cara y un aura amenazante que alarmó de inmediato a sus hermanos.

- Sí, enseguida, sólo espera un poco más, oto-san por favor consigue algo antes de que… tú… sabes

Sasuke no entendió pero notó el semblante preocupado de la chica por lo que no le queda de otra más que responder a su petición.

- Ok, volveré en un rato –y se va.

- No te preocupes Komuro, que oto-san ya va a traer algo

- Está bien –ahora ya parecía más tranquilo por lo que Hikari y Shinji dieron un suspiro de alivio- onee-chan

- Eh, sí, dime

- ¿Dónde está Pan*?

- Ah, pues etto…

- Lo lavaron –le contestó Shinji sacando de apuros a su hermana diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Otra característica más heredada del teme, digo, Sasu.

- Ah, bueno, entonces esperaré a que vuelva

- Eso mismo –le responde Hikari y se acerca a su hermano- me salvaste –le susurra al oído.

- Me debes una –puso una sonrisa 100% Uchiha marca registrada, a lo que me refiero, típica de tipos como el teme y su hijo.

- Ya entendí –le responde forzadamente.

Luego de pasado unos 30 minutos, Sasuke llega con dos bolsas a lo que Hikari deja de distraer a su hermanito para centrarse en su oto-san.

- Hasta que por fin llegas –pone una voz de reproche- pero ¿Qué trajiste? –cambia el tono a una ansiosa.

- Un poco de pan, leche y unas galletas

- Bueno, algo es algo, Komuro ¿Quieres galletas?

- Sí –afirmó con mucha alegría.

- Toma, se ven muy ricas –le pasa algunas a lo que su hermano parece muy feliz.

- Por cierto ¿Qué fue esa aura maligna que se echó el pequeño hace un rato? Fue aterrador –preguntó Suigetsu.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –dijo Shinji pero al ver la extraña cara que puso el otro decide hablar- como veo que aquí las cosas son un poco diferentes y tal parece que tienen algo de "amnesia" –hace comillas con los dedos- les contaré, verán, esa aura que ustedes vieron fue un poco del chakra de Kurama

- ¿Kurama? –preguntaron Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo al unísono aunque a Sasuke se le hacía conocido ese nombre y ahora que recordaba era el nombre del tipo que susurraba Naruto en sus sueños.

- Kurama es el nombre real de Kyubi

- Ah

Sasuke no supo por qué pero sintió como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima (porque él había llegado a la conclusión que Kurama era el amante de Naru, miren lo mal pensado que es) pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Oye espera y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con el mocoso? –Shinji le miró feo por usar esa palabra en contra de su hermano e hijo del azabache- digo de Kopuro

- Es Komuro, oto-san

- Ah, sí, Komuro

- Y pues lo que pasa es que Komuro heredó un poco de chakra de Kyubi de oto-chan y es por eso que oto-chan siempre mantiene a Komuro cerca suyo, para poder sellar de inmediato el chakra en caso que se salga de control así como estuvo a punto de hacerlo ahora aunque me preocupa de que esto vuelva a pasar ya que Komuro es muy apegado a oto-chan y ha estado alejado de él mucho tiempo, lo mejor será llevarlo de inmediato con él para que selle su chakra y esto no vuelva a pasar

- No es mala idea

- Así que oto-san, por favor ve a recuperar a oto-chan antes de que alguien más lo coja

- ¿A qué te refieres con que alguien más lo coja?

- Pues a que alguien se te adelante y se convierta en nuestro nuevo oto-san –dijo molesto.

- Eso mismo –dijo Hikari mientras se engullía una galleta- mientras más rápido, mejor, así que si no quieres pasar a ser el ex sin dinero que tiene que rogar para ver a sus hijos, debes actuar rápido –dijo de lo más normal a lo que Sasuke solo le resaltó una venita en la frente definitivamente esos niños lo sacaban de quicio.

- _"Pero ¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar por ese dobe?"_ –pensó Sasuke, según él, con indiferencia. Pero si quería lograr su objetivo, tenía que seguirle la corriente a esos mocosos por un tiempo, aunque claro, lo que le pedían era muy riesgoso ya que no podía permitir que Naruto le viera. Tenía que idear algo- _"Tal vez pueda usar el chakra del mocoso, si heredó algo del Kyubi debe ser igual de poderoso y eso puedo usarlo a mi favor"_

- Oto-san –le llamo Shinji- y entonces ¿vamos a ir o no con oto-chan?

- Mmm... _"si vamos es demasiado riesgoso nos pueden ver pero si no vamos estos mocosos que dicen ser mis hijos no me dejaran hasta que vayamos con Naru"_ está bien –dijo Sasuke derrotado- pero mejor vayan ustedes, ya que se supone que yo ando en una misión todavía ¿no es así? Aparte si yo voy Naruto se dará cuenta que ya sé todo y nuestro plan se arruinaría

- Sí, oto-san tiene razón, Shinji –dijo Hikari y así quedaron en un acuerdo.

Con Naruto

Éste caminaba por la aldea mientras se seguía preguntando ¿quiénes eran esos niños?, y ¿porque decían que él era su oto-chan? No sabía por qué pero sentía algo especial y extraño cuando les vio en la oficina de Tsunade.

- Pero qué demonios estoy pensando, mejor me voy a comer a Ichiraku para distraerme -y así Naruto se fue a comer hasta reventar, como siempre. Pero sus problemas continuaban, ya que estaba lo de buscar esposo- _"maldita obaa-chan, no sé qué gana con esto_ –pensó- _pero tengo que conseguirme un esposo para poder tener el cargo de Hokage, aun así ¿qué gana obaa-chan al casarme con alguien si yo todavía soy demasiado joven y no estoy listo para algo tan complejo como lo es un matrimonio? _-detuvo sucaminar-_ maldita sea ¡no lo puedo creer!"_ -grito Naruto tan fuerte que todos los de la aldea se le quedaron viendo.

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? -le pregunta Sakura quien iba pasando por ahí.

- Ah, yo, nada -responde nervioso.

- Mmm... no sé por qué pero como que estas medio raro desde que te reuniste con Tsunade-sama

- Eh, ah bueno... yo

Cuando de repente se escuchó un grito y Naruto pensó que estaba salvado o, bueno eso fue lo que él pensó ya que sus problemas recién estaban empezando.

- ¡Oto-chan! –se escuchó un grito y Naruto nota que son esos tres pequeños nuevamente.

- Eh ustedes de nuevo ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Naruto mientras que Sakura no pudo aguantarse y fue a estrujar a Shinji, como lo compadezco.

- Es que tenemos un problema –dijo Hikari de lo más normal.

- Y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso? –preguntó Naruto no entendiendo nada.

- Si tienes que ver porque eres el único que lo puede hacer –dijo Hikari enojada.

- Hacer ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura sin soltar a Shinji, mientras que este trataba de sacársela como sea y ya se estaba hasta poniendo más azul que su cabello, siendo todos sus intentos en vano.

- Que acaso ya no te acuerdas oto-chan cuando Komuro se enoja –dijo Hikari desesperada.

- ¿Komuro? ¿Te refieres al pequeño? –Hikari asiente.

- ¿y que es lo que le pasa?

- Pasa que…

- ¡Oigan! –de repente llega Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura soltando por fin a Shinji quien parecía que se le iba a salir el alma.

- Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade-sama los manda a llamar, es para una misión parece

- ¿Qué clase de misión? -pregunta esta vez el lindo de Naru-chan.

- No sé, pregúntenle a ella, yo ya cumplí con decirles -bosteza- mejor me voy a dormir una siesta por ahí, nos vemos –y se va.

- Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos Naruto? -pregunta Sakura refiriéndose a los niños.

- Pues no sé –le dice pero se acerca al oído de Sakura y le susurra- ¿no crees que son algo extraños?

- Ahora que lo dices, sí

Eso fue escuchado por Hikari a quien le salió una pequeña venita y dijo.

- No somos raros, somos tus hijos

- Mira niña, ¿entiendes acaso lo que estás diciendo? Yo a lo más podría ser tu hermano mayor

- ¿Mi hermano? Pero que dices, yo soy tu hija, mira –hace unos sellos con la mano- oiroke no jutsu –y un puff produce humo y de repente sale una chica en traje de baño sorprendiendo mucho a todos- ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó Hikari viendo la cara desencajada de Naru y Shinji, pero lo que no se espero fue un gran golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de la pelochicle- auch -volvió a su forma original sobándose el chichón que le había aparecido- ¿Por qué haces eso tía Sakura? –sobándose el chichón.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Una niña pequeña como tú no debe de andar haciendo esas cosas, ni mucho menos delante de la gente –ve que hay un montón de tipos con cara de pervertidos y algunos hasta con un poco de sangre saliéndoles de la nariz haciendo eso sin ninguna discreción.

- Pero si fue oto-chan quien me lo enseñó

Sakura mira a Naruto con mala cara y Naruto se asusta.

- No, te equivocas Sakura-chan, yo ni conozco a esta niña

- Entonces porque mis hermanos y yo nos apellidamos Uchiha Uzumaki

- ¡Uchiha! –gritaron Sakura y Naru-chan al unísono con la cara algo desencajada.

- Así es oto-chan, nuestro oto-san es Sasuke Uchiha –dijo con simpleza Shinji y si Naruto antes tenía la cara desencajada, ahora la tenía peor, al contrario de Sakura, quien puso una de furia.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Y cómo pasó? –comenzó Sakura a abordar a Naruto y a acorralarlo contra la pared de un local.

- Yo no sé de qué hablan, lo juro –se excusó el pobre de Naru.

- Si no sabes entonces ¿Cómo nos explicas a nosotros tres? –Dijo señalando a cada uno-además porque crees que Shinji se parece tanto a oto-san si hasta en el carácter de mierda que se carga se parecen –dijo al parecer ¿insultándolo? Cosa que pasó algo desapercibida para Shinji.

- Ahora que me acuerdo debemos ir con obaa-chan –dijo Naruto cambiando de tema- vámonos Sakura-chan –la agarra de la muñeca y comienza a correr- vámonos rápido, estos niños están algo trastornados y me están dando miedo –le dijo bajito para que sólo Sakura le escuche.

- Tienes razón, y mejor vamos antes de que Tsunade-sama nos regañe

- Ah no, ustedes no van a ninguna parte –dice Hikari bloqueándoles el paso- tienes que utilizar el sello en Komuro

- Eh, ah -Naruto no sabía que decir aparte de que ni entendía de que sello le hablaba esa pequeña y tampoco quería saberlo pero de repente mira al cielo y ve a un pájaro volando- mira, un pájaro comiendo ramen –la chica levanta la cabeza y Naru y la plasta rosa aprovechan para irse.

- Oto-chan, el pájaro no lleva ningún ramen –mira y ve que ya no están mientras que ella se queda blanca como un papel y se comienza a desvanecer (imaginen como en los animes)

- Tenía que ser Hikari

Y no podía dejar de salir la frasecita de su hermano, pero ella sabía cómo contraatacar.

- Cállate, tu tampoco hiciste nada para detenerlos –a lo que Shinji no dice nada puesto que era verdad- pero al menos sabemos a dónde van –pone una sonrisa retorcida 100% Uchiha- vamos

- Sí –y así Shinji coge a Komuro y los tres salen corriendo con un solo destino, la oficina de la Hokage.

Oficina de Tsunade

- Uff, menos mal que nos libramos de esos mocosos –dijo Naruto.

- Sí, tienes razón, y hay que ver cómo está la imaginación de los niños hoy en día –dijo Sakura y toca la puerta para luego escucharse un "adelante" a lo que estos entraron y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta.

- ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! –les gritó Tsunade con una pequeña vena en la frente.

- Eh, ah… como decirlo

- Fue tu culpa –le dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?

- Sí, fue por culpa de esos niños que tu contrataste que tardamos

- Esos niños, ¿acaso te refieres a esos tres?

- Sí

- Son un problema, e incluso andan diciendo que son hijos de Sasuke-kun y Naruto, pero qué tontería más grande –dijo Sakura no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado. Si supiera.

- Ah, eso, si, culpa mía, lo siento –fue lo único que dijo Tsunade. Ya luego ubicaría a esos mocosos- pero vamos a lo importante –dijo mirando a ambos mientras que los tres estaban en la parte de arriba de aquella oficina mirando por una apertura que allí había- les tengo una misión, a ambos

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Naruto.

- Así es

- ¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó esta vez Sakura.

- Es que necesito que cuiden de alguien mientras esté aquí en Konoha ya que es una visita muy importante de su parte

- ¿De quién?

- Es de parte del Kazekage, viene para fortalecer los lazos entre Konoha y Suna

- ¿En serio? ¿Vendrá Gaara? –y los pequeños se tuvieron que tapar la boca luego de escuchar aquel nombre para evitar soltar el gritillo de susto que iban a pegar.

- Sí, así que me gustaría que lo atendieran mientras está aquí, sobre todo tu Naruto, ya que contigo se lleva muy bien –Tsunade sonríe y Naruto asiente pero luego se da cuenta de la sonrisa un tanto extraña de Tsunade como si algo estuviera planeando, pero decidió ignorar eso, que error.

- ¿Oíste eso Hikari? –le pregunta Shinji.

- Claro que sí, no estoy sorda, pero y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Porque si se lo decimos a oto-san podemos salir perjudicados –dijo con temor.

- Yo… no creo que debamos ocultárselo, aparte sea como sea, igual se enterará

- Pero…

Y así siguieron por un largo rato, incluso, después de que Naruto y Sakura salieran de la oficina de Tsunade. Por lo que escucharon, el Kazekage llegaría al otro día y ellos sabían que eso a Sasuke no le iba a gustar, ni mucho menos saber que sería Naruto quien le atendería. Al final, se decidieron por contarle, lo único que esperaban, era que su oto-san no hiciera nada raro, ni a ellos, ni a Gaara y a Naruto.

Continuará…

Heart-san: oh, aparecerá Gaara jeje, tal parece que al Sasu del futuro no le gusta que visite a Naru u.u

Ese teme, confundiendo el nombre de su hijo jaja y a ver que estará planeando Tsunade, porque de que trama algo, lo trama, ya deben imaginarse que n.n

Y ahora unas preguntas ¿les gustó el capi?, ¿me perdonan que tardara más de 4 meses en actualizar?, ¿me merezco un review? Yo espero que sí, y ya saben, cualquier duda referente a la historia, me lo hacen saber en el review y yo con gusto contesto y se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n


End file.
